


Your Song

by gayspacepilots



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: And there's a lot of dancing, Dancing, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Future Fic, M/M, Old Married Couple Hikaru and Ben, Retired Hikaru and Ben, SO MUCH FLUFF, Slow Dancing, Space Husbands, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 23:17:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9520436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayspacepilots/pseuds/gayspacepilots
Summary: Hikaru couldn’t believe he managed to get Ben to come with him to the grand opening of Infinity, Yorktown’s newest club. Hikaru loved the man to death, but Ben couldn’t dance.Or a super sweet, old married couple story I wrote for Hikaru and Ben.





	

**Author's Note:**

> After all the shit that’s been going on and the crazy, backwards world we live in, I figured we could all use a sweet, fluffy Hikaru and Ben story. To everyone out there, I hope you’re safe and we will get through this. I have hope... and after all, _“Rebellions are built on hope”_.
> 
> So here’s a cute little oneshot with Hikaru and Ben. I hope you enjoy it.

Hikaru couldn’t believe he managed to get Ben to come with him to the grand opening of Infinity, Yorktown’s newest club. Hikaru loved the man to death, but Ben couldn’t dance. Hikaru thought it was adorable, the way his arms and hips missed every beat of the bass and refused to synch with the rest of his body. Unfortunately, Ben was very embarrassed by his dancing. He would only dance on very rare occasions; like their 17th date, or when they were young and would dance around the apartment in their boxers.

But Hikaru’s favourite was their wedding day, when he got Ben to dance for a whole evening. He would never forget the way Ben’s hands felt wrapped around him when they danced to Elton John’s _‘Your Song’_ for their first dance as a married couple.

They both cried that night.

* * *

 

“Hikaru why are we here?” Ben moaned, putting on a pained expression as he looked over at his husband.

“To have fun,” Hikaru smiled, leaning against Ben’s side and stretched up to kiss him. They both melted into the kiss and before he knew it, Ben found himself being led inside the loud, dimly lit building. But something was different; he didn’t mind the noise anymore. Maybe it was because he trusted his husband whole heartedly. Maybe it was the gentle squeeze of Hikaru’s hand in their joined hands.

Or perhaps it was because he was still falling in love with him. Even after 25 years of being married, he was still falling for his husband; his ‘Ru, his sunshine.

 _“Yeah… maybe it’s that one…”_ Ben hummed to himself, a small smile lighting up his face. Hikaru smirked slightly when he glanced behind him and saw his spouse smiling brightly. “I told you we would have fun!” He shouted over his shoulder at Ben.

“What?!” Ben hollered back, their voices getting drained out by the pounding music in their ears. “I can’t hear you!” Ben tried, gesturing to his ear with his unoccupied hand.

Hikaru stopped in his tracks and turned to face his husband. They were now in the middle of the large crowd, many of whom were obviously very drunk. Ben grew concerned and hoped that all of them could get home safely.

“I SAID-” Hikaru shouted into Ben’s ear, bringing Ben out of his thoughts. “I told you we would have fun!”

Ben couldn’t help but laugh. Something about hearing ‘Ru’s voice over the thrashing music set his heart on fire. It lifted him up and brought him into a new light. He smiled and brought his forehead close to Hikaru’s and together, they lightly bumped their foreheads. This was something they had been doing since they started getting serious and they loved the warmth and silliness it brought to them. They both found themselves giggling as they danced together. No one was paying any attention to them. And if they were? They would see two 50 year old men in the middle of a club, laughing like it was comedy show and not a night club. They would see two devoted husbands, on a date that would tell the story of how far we’ve come.

But what did Hikaru and Ben see? They saw each other and only each other. Just like on their wedding day. Just the two of them, dancing clumsily as they celebrated their early retirement and Hikaru’s permanent stay on Yorktown.

 

_“It's a little bit funny this feeling inside”_

They both gasped and stared at each other in shock. “Hikaru,” Ben breathed, on the verge of tears, “This is it. This-”

“-is our song,” Hikaru finished, his eyes going red and watery.

 

_“I'm not one of those who can easily hide,”_

They held each other tight as the song continued. They let themselves get lost in the lyrics and the crystal clear piano.

_“I don't have much money but boy if I did_

_I'd buy a big house where we both could live,”_

Ben didn’t care if they were poor or rich. If they had a penthouse suite or a motel room. He would give up 20 years added to his life if it meant he could have 5 more minutes with Hikaru. With ‘Ru. And he knew Hikaru would do the same.

 

_“If I was a sculptor, but then again, no_

_Or a man who makes potions in a traveling show,”_

And almost like magic, the two men synched together. Their movements matched the music perfectly and they smiled up at each other. Ben didn’t care that he was blushing, because he loved his husband and he would scream it from the rooftops until the end of time. And also, Hikaru had a deep blush that matched his own.

 

_“I know it's not much but it's the best I can do_

_My gift is my song and this one's for you,”_

The couple’s faces were soiled. The long, wet streaks where their tears had fallen were visible even in the club’s dim light. “God, we’re a mess,” Ben laughed, using one of his hands to dry off his husband’s face. Hikaru laughed back, “Yeah, we are.” He raised his hand to clear Ben’s face of tears.

“I’m surprised that no one’s asked us if we’re okay.” Ben murmured, leaning in to kiss Hikaru thoroughly, which he returned happily.

 

_“And you can tell everybody this is your song_

_It may be quite simple but now that it's done_

_I hope you don't mind,”_

“I don’t mind,” Ben told himself, “I don’t mind at all. You could tell the whole world. You could, baby. ”

“If that’s what you want,” Hikaru hummed, resting his head on Ben’s shoulder. “Then I’d be happy to oblige.”

Ben’s eyes went wide, realizing he must have said his thoughts out loud and Hikaru must have heard them. But he smiled, smiled at the thought of Hikaru standing on top of a mountain, shouting, “I love Ben Sulu!” He imagined Hikaru meeting a new alien species on Yorktown and spitting out, “I love my husband!” To them.

“Oh please do,” He whispered, kissing his husband’s temples.

“I will,” Hikaru exhaled, “Ben, I’d do anything for you.”

 

_“I hope you don't mind that I put down in words_

_How wonderful life is while you're in the world,”_

“Oh it’s so wonderful,” Ben cried happily, cupping ‘Ru’s cheeks.

“It’s so wonderful,” Hikaru repeated back to him, closing his eyes as Ben kissed him, long and sweet.

 

_“I sat on the roof and kicked off the moss_

_Well a few of the verses well they've got me quite cross_

_But the sun's been quite kind while I wrote this song_

_It's for people like you that keep it turned on,”_

“Don’t kick the moss,” Hikaru teased, drawing a snicker out of Ben. “The moss has feelings too.” Hikaru added. Ben face palmed and shook his head.

“You’re so dumb...” Ben teased back.

“You’re dumb for laughing at it,” Hikaru smirked.

“Yeah? Well, you’re… you’re… uh. Hmm-”

“I’m what?” Hikaru asked, coy.

Ben sighed, knowing he lost this battle. So he settled for something else. “You’re beautiful.” He hummed quietly, cupping Hikaru’s cheek and caressing it with his thumb. Hikaru beamed and placed a series of soft kisses across Ben’s entire face. “So are you,” He added, burrowing his nose into Ben’s neck.

 

_“So excuse me forgetting but these things I do_

_You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue_

_Anyway the thing is what I really mean_

_Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen,”_

“I do love your eyes,” Ben smiled, staring into Hikaru eyes, as Hikaru looked into his own.

“Do you know your eyes are different colours?” Hikaru asked, looking from Ben’s left eye, to his right and back to his left.

Ben looked back, confused. “What are you talking about? They’re both brown.”

“But they’re different shades,” Hikaru explained, “Your left eye is a dark amber-brown, but your right is a dark brownish-black.”

“So, I have an orange tinted brown eye and a black tinted brown eye?” Ben asked, laughing at the sound. But if this was true, he was surprised that he never noticed that his eyes were different.

Hikaru nodded. “Yeah, and they’re gorgeous,” He hummed, still looking into Ben’s eyes.

“Well, yours are identical.” Ben shrugged with a smile, “Or as far as I can tell...”

“So that makes you special.”

“No one’s eyes match perfectly,” Ben countered, “That makes you special.”

 

_“And you can tell everybody this is your song_

_It may be quite simple but now that it's done_

_I hope you don't mind_

_I hope you don't mind that I put down in words_

_How wonderful life is while you're in the world,”_

“I love you ‘Ru.”

“I love you too, Ben.”

“What do you say, we get out of here?”

“Home?”

Ben nodded and led his husband towards the exit.

_“Home. Yeah, that sounds perfect.”_

**Author's Note:**

> And late that night, in buried under the covers, Ben whispered,  
>  _“I love you so much.”_  
>  “I know. I love you too. Don’t you ever forget that.”  
> “I don’t think that’s possible.”  
> Their final thought before they drifted off was, _“I love him. I love my husband.”_ And they fell asleep, naked and tangled together in their warm, soft bed. 
> 
> I might write a sequel to this fic because it’s just so sweet, I want to write the morning after. And I love the idea of old married couple, Hikaru and Ben Sulu. After Hikaru’s finished his Captaincy and Ben’s retired from his career _(he’s either a botanist or a doctor in my mind. I like the idea of both. So the botany would be his hobby, like it is with Hikaru, and he would work in a hospital or clinic on Yorktown. But I also like him as a writer. There’s so many things he could be and I love all of them.)_  
>  And they just spend all their days together. They travel to all the planets Hikaru has visited while in space and he tells Ben everything about each planet and the culture and lifestyle of the the native species on each and every planet they go to. And when they’re all done with traveling, they spend the rest of their lives on Yorktown. Demora, her spouse and their daughter visit whenever Demora’s ship is docked at or near Yorktown. Hikaru and Ben also make trips to see Hikaru’s mom and Ben’s dad. They pay their respects to Hikaru’s dad and Ben’s mom, both of whom, died many years ago. 
> 
> Just imagine 50 year old, Hikaru and Ben, sitting on a couch in their Yorktown apartment. Reading next to each other, with a bowl of popcorn in between them while some soft Jazz music plays in the background. Imagine all the family photos that are framed on the wall. Both the 21st century developed, printed photos and the 23rd century digital and holo photos that rotate every few seconds. Imagine them with Captain Demora Sulu and their grandchildren. Imagine Grandpa Hikaru teaching his grand-kids fencing and basic hand to hand combat skills. Imagine Grandpa Ben teaching them how to bake his world famous pie. Imagine them both teaching them how to grow a successful garden and giving them a section of their greenhouse to grow whatever they want in there.  
> Just imagine the happy Sulu family. Because they’re adorable and they need some love. 
> 
> Okay, that’s enough of me babbling. You can find Elton John's _Your Song_ right [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mTa8U0Wa0q8). It's a beautiful song, I love it so much. Thank you so much for reading this story, I love all of you guys and let me know if you’d like to see a sequel to this. I love hearing from all of you.


End file.
